Cross My Heart
by DarkPrincess1
Summary: This is not your average P/T story. This story has a character that I made up just to be different. Please R
1. Who's The Chick?

_Cross My Heart_****

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the DBZ gang but I do own this Story! Mwahhh 

Main Characters: 

Trunks: 17 in the beginning but turns 18. 

Mackenzie: 16 

Goten: just turned 17 

Bra: 16 

Pan: 17 

Author's Note: Pan is Goten's Twin sister and Bra is not 13 years younger than Trunks. 

Chapter One - Who's the Chick? 

"Trunks, don't forget you lunch!" Bulma yelled to her Lavender haired son who was up in the air already. 

"I got it mum!" Trunks waved goodbye to his mum. Trunks flew towards Orange Star High School when a dark hair boy joined him. 

"Morning Trunks," Goten said as he caught up with his best friend. 

"Hey Goten," Trunks muttered. It was going to be another boring day of school. To say the truth, Trunks would rather be anywhere else in this world but at school. A while ago, he tried to convince his mum that his training was way more important. Somehow, this conversation ended nowhere; even his dad Vegeta couldn't convince her. 

However his thoughts were interrupted when both Goten and Trunks felt another Ki closing in around them, they stopped dead in their tracks to feel who's Ki it was. But all they got was a very strong Ki getting closer and closer until air brushed past them in super speed and messed up their hair. 

"Sorry!" A girl's voice yelled when she stopped about a mile ahead of them. Soon after she said this she continued flying. She was so fast that all they both saw was golden curls. 

"Who was that?" Goten and Trunks both stopped dead in their tracks and Goten pulled a classic Son pose, scratching the back of his head. 

"I don't know, but her powers felt like a Saiyan!" Trunks crossed his arms, a classic Vegeta stance. 

"Don't be silly Trunks! You and I both know that there are no Saiyans left apart from us and Gohan, my dad and your dad." Goten laughed at the absurdness of Trunk's accusation. 

"Maybe, but her power's were definitely very large, no matter who she is." Trunks said. 

"I know!" Goten looked at his watch and gasped. "Let's go before we're both late!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Goten and Trunks both took their seats. Even if Goten was a year younger, since Gohan was so smart and he tutors Goten, he was bound to skip a grade and land in the same class as Trunks. Goten got out his books and waited for Ms Leon, their homeroom and Math teacher to arrive. 

"Class, I'd appreciate it if you're actually quiet for once!" Mrs Leon walked in the class. "I could hear you half a mile down the road!" Everyone was quiet as Mrs Leon started the calling the roll. "Yes, there's a new transfer student in our class. She is the first girl to achieve perfect in every subject in our opening test and she did the tests in half the required time. Her name is Mackenzie Evans and I would appreciated it if one of you could show her around today." Mrs Leon said introducing a new girl to the class. She came in the class looking extremely shy. 

"Goten, look at the new girl," Trunks pointed down to Mackenzie 

"What about her?" Goten asked. 

"Just be quiet and feel her Ki," Trunks ordered. Goten finally realised what he was talking about, the new girl was the girl that flew past them this morning. The girl was wearing a pair of baggy hip hugging jeans and a tight mini training tee that falls inches above her navel. 

"That's the girl that flew past us this morning!" Goten said as he felt that same, enormous ki. "How come she has black instead of blond like this morning?" Goten looked confused. 

"If she can change her hair colour from blonde to purple then she must be…" Trunks trailed off as both Goten and Trunks exchanged looks. 

"A Super Saiyan!" They both exclaimed referring to the legendary transformation of their race. Trunks knew that his dad would flip when he finds there's another Super Saiyan and it's a girl. 

"Mackenzie, would you like to take that spare seat in between Trunks and Goten." Trunks smirked, Mrs Leon was thinking of a way of separating Goten and him. But it has never worked before, because anyone who sits in between them, their grades drop dramatically. 

"Sure," Mackenzie said. 

"Ok, now class, would you please turn to page 109 and continue with yesterday's work." Mrs Leon instructed. 

Everyone got to work. Mackenzie took out her book from her bag, but as a process, Trunks saw a blonde wig inside her bag. Maybe he was being paranoid about the Saiyan thing. 

"Class, the mid-term is coming up so I have a quiz for you tomorrow. Hope you're ready!" Mrs Leon said at the end of the class. The announcement received a lot of groans. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Trunks just bought his Lunch with Goten when he heard Evan, a classmate wolf whistled. "Who's the chick over there!" Evan exclaimed. Trunks turned around to see Mackenzie carrying her Lunch to a table to sit with Bra and Candice. He made a mental note to himself to say hi to them. 

"Come sit with us beautiful!" Ethan yelled to Mackenzie who sat her tray down. 

"I'm going to teach those guy a lesson they'll never forget." Trunks heard her exclaimed with her powerful Saiyan hearing. He saw her walking up to the table and smiled sweetly at both Ethan and Evan. "So you must be Ethan and Evan," Mackenzie said slowly. 

"Um, yeah!" 

"Looks like you guys need to cool down a bit," Mackenzie smiled wickedly. 

"How can we do that when you're around babe," Evan flirted. 

"How about I help you," Mackenzie grabbed Trunks' Coke and poured it down Evan's shirt. 

"You bitch!" Evan screamed and surprised at her nerves. 

"Teaches you to never mess with me." Mackenzie started to walk away when Evan grabbed her arm. 

"I think you need to apologise," Mackenzie pouched him in the face and knocked him out cold. 

"I think you need to learn how to stop while you're ahead." Mackenzie laughed and walked back to her table. 

"How about I buy you another drink?" She asked Trunks. They made their way to the table she set her Lunch down. Trunks and Goten sat next to Bra while Mackenzie sat next to Candice. 

"Anyway, I was saying before we were rudely interrupted, my name is Candice, but I preferrer Candy." Candice introduced herself. "Here's Max, he is really loud but nice. Sora is really kind. Heri is slightly stupid. Goten is kind of an idiot but such a sweetheart. Bra is funky but slightly up herself and a bit of a daddy's girl. (Evil… Come on, she's got Vegeta for a dad.) And Trunks, Bra's brother who is quiet and really strong" Candice went across the table, received a couple of dirty looks. 

"Well as all of you know, I am Mackenzie but everyone calls me Mac, even my mum. My mum is a fashion designer so I travel around Europe often. That's where I get my accent from." Mackenzie introduced herself. (A/N" Sorry, I think Mackenzie is kind of tacky so I'm going to call her Mac.) 

"What kind of clothes does your mother design?" Bra asked obviously interested in what Mac was saying now. 

"Do you like the type of clothes they have in 'Mac'z Kingdom'?" Mac asked. 

"Like? We love it!" Candy exclaimed. "Does your mum own that? Is your mum Chloe Evans?" 

"Yeah that's my mum. Also, she designs some outrageous clothes for me and only me." Mac said taking a bite of her apple. 

"Really! I'm making you my new best friend!" Bra exclaimed as the bell went for 5th period. 

"History," Goten grunted as we all marched to our class. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"That's all for today!" Mrs Dalton, the Geography teacher said. "Also, Trunks, for this assignment I'm paring you up with Mackenzie!" 

"But why?" Trunks asked. 

"The last time you and Goten worked together, you threw books around the library." Mrs Dalton reminded him. "So that's settled, the assignment's dued on Friday." 

"Well, do you want to work came by my house and work on it?" Trunks suggested. 

"Sure, where do you live?" Mac asked. 

"Capsule Corp headquarters in South City," Trunks said as they packed up their books. 

"Alright, I'll be there around four-thirty," Mac said as she waved goodbye and walked out the classroom. 

"She sure is cute," Trunks muttered under his breath. 

"Let's go Trunks," Goten tapped him on the shoulder and they both flew out the window. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Who Are You?

_**Cross My Heart**_

Disclaimers: of course I don't silly. But if you think I do... then sue away. (If you can find me!)

Who are you?

"You're not trying son," Vegeta exclaimed as he threw a punch right in the middle of Trunks' face.

"Well, neither..." Trunks began saying but his watch beeped to tell him it was 4:30 already. Why did he set his watch to go off at 4:30. He honestly couldn't remember. Trunks shrugged and continues to train with his father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Bra, you really should cut your hair!" Pan exclaimed. "It gets in the eyes when you're fighting."

"Hey, guess what, Trunks said the same thing to me the other day. I'm beginning to think you're meant to be together!" Bra shook her head and Pan blushed as the doorbell rang. Bra walked over to the door "that must be Goten, I think Trunks invited him to dinner."

"Hi, is Trunks here?" Mac stood in the doorway. 

"Hi Mac! Um... Trunks? He's in the Gravity room with dad, they don't like to be disturbed while they're training. Why?" Bra asked while motioned for her to sit down.

"I'm doing a Geography assignment with him. He told me to be here around 4:30." Mac smiled. Mac walked in the living room and introduced herself to Pan. "Hi, I'm Mackenzie Evans, Trunks' friend. You can call me Mac." Mac introduced herself.

"I'm Pan Son, Goten's twin sister, you should have already met him already," Pan said.

"Yeah, I sit next to him. Wow, Goten has a twin, that's pretty cool! Wait, how come I haven't seen you in any of my classes?" Mac exclaimed.

"Goten skipped a grade. I preferred to stay with my friends. Goten was so eager to move clases since that him and Trunks have been best friends since I can remember." Pan explained.

"Oh, I see," Mac nodded. "Um... I think I better go find Trunks and prepare for the assignment." 

"You better not, dad gets really angry when he's interrupted while training. He'll blow you into the next dimension," Bra warned Mac.

"It's ok, I'll deal with the consequences. Is the gravity room this way?" Mac smiled as she headed for the gravity room.

"I just hope she knows what she's getting herself into." Bra and Pan continued watching The Matrix 2.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mac slowly walked towards the gravity room when she heard voices arguing. She looked though the window to see that she was going to interrupting a sparring match. The gravity was at 500 and 2 people was throwing pouched in at each other. Mac went to the control room and went though the back door so the Gravity machine wouldn't shut automatically. Mac closed the door and leaned casually against it. She flared up her Ki slightly so the 2 of them would notice her. 

Trunks turned his head and exclaimed, "Mac! What are you doing here?"

"You did say today we'll work on the geography assignment right?" Mac asked looking confused.

"Oh yeah, I did. So that's why I set my watch to ring at 4:30!" Trunks said and smacked the side of his head. 

Vegeta was first to realize that Mac was standing with ease under 500 times gravity. Soon after Trunks realized too and they both stared at her confusingly. "What? Do have have words printed on my forehead."

"How can you be standing?" Trunks exclaimed.

"It's really easy, I use my feet," Mac chuckled and opened the door. "I'll give 15 minutes to get ready and I expected you to be at least showered and changed." Mac said eyeing at his ripped clothing. She walked to the front door and pull it open causing the two saiyans to hit the ceiling.

"That line sounds familiar." Vegeta muttered.

Trunks scratched his head. "Girls! You can't live with them and you can't live without them."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both Trunks and Vegeta showered and changed. They were both at the bottom of the stairs when Trunks heard a beautiful voice singing his favorite song, Cross My Heart. He has never told anyone he liked the song before, if he did, they'll think he's weak because it's sorta a girls' song. But the song was so touching. He unconsciously sang along with Mac as he listened to the lyrics carefully. 

You've fallen on broken words  
And I am here to pick up the pieces  
I know you don't believe  
Just close your eyes  
And you'll see us  
I'll always have you in my thoughts  
I'll be that place where you rest  
And I'll lift up my hand to my breast

  
And cross my heart, hope to die  
I will never make you cry  
Cross my heart, hope to die  
I will never tell you lies  
And when you're all alone tonight  
I'll be the brightest star  
I'll be your light  
Cross my heart 

  
Cross my heart, hope to die  
I will never make you cry  
Cross my heart, hope to die  
I will never tell you lies  
And when you're all alone tonight  
I'll be the brightest star  
I'll be your light  
Cross my heart 

  
I know you feel real lost  
And I will help you remember  
Love is the one that fails  
But I will be here forever  
Cross my heart...

"I love that song." Both Mac and Trunks sighed.

"Women," Vegeta said in a way of announcing that he and Trunks were both present.

"Hey big guy, lets get some work done." Mac said turning around and saw him.

"That's what you're here for." Trunks said. Mac got her stuff and they started working on the kitchen table. Trunks looked over at her when she took off jumper that he realized Mac had pretty big muscles for a girl. Actually, it's even larger than Pan's and she's been training all her life. They talked while working and he found out that they had so many things in common. After a few hours, they were tired and hungry.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Trunks asked when they were about to be finished.

"It's ok, my brother is home waiting for me to cook." Mac was tidying up the mess.

"No, I insist on you staying! That brother of your's can order some takeout." Bulma said as she began getting dinner started.

"Alright, only if you let me help you cook," Mac said as she walked into the kitchen to help Bulma. There was a surprised look on Bulma's face. This was the first time anyone has offered to help her.

"Sure, why not." Bulma and Mac went into the kitchen. Soon after, Pan, Bra, Trunks smelled in the fresh aroma of lemon chicken.

'Go get dad Trunks," Bra instructed and the two girls went into the dining room to set the table.

"Dad?" Trunks stepped out side and asked Vegeta who was in mid-air, staring at nowhere.

"Huh?" Vegeta stepped out of the trance.

"What's the matter dad? Something troubling you?" Trunks asked his dad.

"No, well, I just can't shake off the felling that I know that girl from somewhere." Vegeta said.

"Come on dad, quite being paranoid, let's just go have dinner." Both Trunks and Vegeta went into the dining room and seated themselves.

"Yum, let's eat." The four saiyans started eating like pigs.

"Table manners people," Bulma ordered and they all started eating slowly.

"It's ok, I don't mind. Personally, I think it's a compliment to the chef. I mean don't all Saiyans eat like this?" Mac laughed. "Mum says everyone on Vegeta-sie does, even the ones who was raised in the royal family. She knows because she was bought up in the palace and she says the worst she has seen was Prince Vegeta. She said he always ate like there's no tomorrow."

Everyone dropped their forks and stared at her, even Bulma. Mac looked around at them confusingly. Vegeta jumped up out of his chair and said, "Norika! That's who you look like, Norika!" Vegeta 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Did you like that? Please Review in and tell me. 

'So, who is Norika and why is Vegeta so jumpy...? If you want to know, then find in the next exciting episode of Dragonball Z'


	3. Old Pals Meet Again

**_Cross My Heart _**

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the DBZ gang! Do you think I'll still be writing this if I did? 

A/N* Sorry, I've been really busy with outcomes and tests so I haven't really been updating. My apologies out to you all. 

Old Pals Meet Again

"Who's Norika?" Bulma was the first to brake the silence. She cocked an eyebrow and was obviously startled by her husband's actions. 

"She... she... was... my friend," Vegeta said trying to find the right words for this as he sat down again.

"Your friend?" Bulma repeated in an asking form. Vegeta had a friend?

"Never mind," Vegeta started to poke his piece of chicken.

After that odd behaviour of Vegeta, everyone started to talk again. Trunks and Mac were talking about some basketball game that are playing this weekend, Bra was telling Pan about the new clothes shop that opened in the mall today. Vegeta and Bulma were being oddly quiet.

"Mac, do you want to join the cheerleading team?" Bra asked suddenly.

"The cheerleading team? I'm not sure," Mac said slowly.

"Come on, Marron, Pan, Candy and I are going," Bra convinced Mac.

"I don't know," Mac said.

"Come on Mac, It will be fun!" bra exclaimed.

"Well, sure, why not?" Mac smiled. After they had double choc-chip ice cream cheesecake for dessert, Mac was ready to go home. "I'd love to stay and help with the dishes but I've got to get home before my mum blows a fuse. "I'll see you guys tomorrow then?" Mac was just in the closet, getting her jacket when the door flung right open and a middle-aged women with thick brown curls marched in.

"Mum!" Mac exclaimed surprised to see her mum.

"Don't mum me young lady, I thought I told you to be home 3 hours ago, You know you're responsible for cooking your brothers dinner because those Saiyans can train for the whole day but they can't seem to mow the lawns or cook some food! Just my luck I've 2 lazing around at home." Mac's mum exclaimed.

"Mum, relax... I ordered Todd and Ethan Pizza," Mac said. "I'll bet you Ethan's still mad that I punched his friend Evan in the face."

"Oh... well... you just wait till I get my hands him." Norika said threatening Mac's brother. She realised she must of looked like a hypocrite just barging in and screaming at her daughter who done nothing wrong.

Vegeta looked at this dark haired women and froze. It couldn't be. It took awhile for Vegeta to shake off this trance he was in. His memories started to flood back to him. Norika was his best friend, his only friend, the first person to able to stand and control him. Vegeta grew up thinking that Norika was his sister but boy was he wrong. It turns out that Norika was the daughter of Sabina and Bardocks. In other words, Kakarot's sister. She only stayed in the Palace because she was born on the same day as Vegeta and was going to be the next Queen of Vegetasei. King Vegeta told Freeza the truth, hoping that it'll save Norika but this got both the King and Queen a trip to the next dimension. 

Norika calmed down slightly after her talk with Mac, "I'm terribly sorry for intruding. I was just afraid that some bad person kidnapped her and was asking for ransom. Not that they'd have a chance before Mac blew them up..." Mac tugged her mother to stop her from telling too much information. Norika trailed off and saw that familiar face she spend all those childhood moments with. "Vegeta?"

"Norika?" Vegeta rose from the couch, and wanted to make sure that this isn't a hologram that someone made or a dream.

"Vegeta!" They stood there starring at each other for a few moments before Norika turned around and took off. Vegeta was about to take off after her when Mac stopped him. Mac nodded her head in Bulma's direction and patted him on the shoulder. 

"I'll talk to her," Mac waved goodbye and took off after her mother.

"Strange, that girl looks like Goku," Bulma commented.

Vegeta looked at his mate and turned around. 'That onna doesn't miss a beat. How does she do that?' With that thought, he went upstairs to train by himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: WHAT????? You might ask. I admit, this story is getting weirder and weirder by the minute! These characters are all made up! (Obviously) I don't even know where this is headed to. I'll try to update more often.

Love DarkPrincess 


	4. NYC Blues

Cross My Heart

Disclaimers: I don't own Dragonball Z! How many languages can you say that in?

A/N* I'm serious, From now on, I'll try to say I don't own Dragonball Z in different languages but you'll have to help me on that one ok guys? Send them in, overload me with reviews! (Please)

I also know that people think that my Mac sounds a bit like a Mary Sue! Well, guess what, she is! I made it so that it will be more interesting. So people can see how a flawless girl like Mac can lose to Pan! HaHaHa! (I'm just evil.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter Four: NYC Blues?

"Mac!" Trunks yelled as he caught up with his new friend, in a short, tight white tee and Lilac Tennis skirt with cute little sports shoes. "What was last night about? Does your mother know my father?" 

Mac motioned for him to sit down on one of the benches. "Where's Goten?" 

"Talking to Bra," Trunks said and briefly told her about their relationship. 

"That's so cute!" Mac exclaimed. She calmed down, then tried to explain the difficult consequences to him. After the long story that Mac heard from her mother last night. Trunks was really confused after that.

"So your mother is my father's sister and Goten's father's sister? " Trunks looked even more confused.

"She's Vegeta's sister emotionally but is Goku or Kakarot's sister by blood." Mac said. "Don't tell anyone. I think they've got to do that by themselves. By the way, when my mum married my dad, she changed her name to Chloe Evans because your grandmother was named Chloe. It's still hard for her accept the consequences"

"I see," Trunks said as the bell went. "P.E's next, we're playing Tennis today."

"Tennis, Oh no. Last time I played that I injured someone." Mac gasped.

"Don't worry, you can play me." Trunks smiled. "I never get hurt."

"Ok, but I'll warn you. I can't play Tennis so go easy on me." Mac leaped off the bench and raced Trunks to the P.E centre.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You won!" Mac exclaimed as she wiped some sweat off her head.

"By like 1 point," Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Still, you won!" Mac smiled as the bell went. Pan, Bra and Marron came to find her for cheerleading tryouts today.

"Lets go," Bra, Pan, Marron and Mac started walking towards the gym where the tryouts were held

"Mac!" a voice called from behind.

Mac turned around and saw a really cute black haired boy walking towards them. "Oh, no... walk ahead and don't look back." Mac ordered.

"Mac!" He called again.

"Keep walking," Mac hissed as she continued walking like nothing's the matter.

"Mackenzie Marika Evans!" He yelled.

"What do you want Todd?" Mac turned around and asked in a annoyed tone.

"For you to give Ethan his lunch," Todd said.

"He can make his own! Besides, it's his disgusting friend who was being rude." Mac exclaimed.

"Well you were the one who knocked Evan out," Todd reasoned.

"Well Ethan was the one who taught me how to knock guys out," Mac said.

"Whatever... anyway he's complaining about not having his lunch and it looks like he's about to blow up the school." Todd exclaimed.

"Here's the key, it's in my locker." Mac let out an exaggerated sign.

"Alright, see ya." Todd waved goodbye.

"Was that your boyfriend?" Pan nudged her friend teasingly.

"No, my annoying brother," Mac rolled her eyes.

"Looks cute," Marron exclaimed and they kept walking on. Pan silently agreed with Marron, he was really cute!

"Ready for a taste of popularity?" Bra fluttered her eyes. "Cause we are the best and no one can beat us!'

"I wouldn't be so sure if I was you," Mandy, the Blond rival of Marron's. They are both really popular and pretty and they just love to beat each other.

"Were," Mac pointed out.

"What?" Mandy said annoyed.

"It's if I were you, not was you," Mac explained.

"Whatever," Mandy rolled her eyes and waltzed past them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok guys," Miss Paine clapped to gather everyone around. "The results will be posted on the sports notice board outside the PE centre tomorrow, unfortunately, not all of you could make it and thank you all for coming." 

"Bummer, we don't get to find out today." Marron signed as everyone walked out of the guy to get their lunch.

"Mac and Pan, could you two stay for a moment," Miss Paine asked.

"Sure Miss," Pan said and gradually everyone was out apart from them.

"Mac, you have a talent, have you done aerobics or gymnastics before?" Miss Paine asked.

"No, but I was a Cheerleader in my old school." Mac said slowly.

"Oh my God, I thought you looked familiar. I should have known that's where I know you from. You are the Captain and Head head cheerleader of the NYC Blues!" Miss Paine exclaimed.

"The NYC Blues, you mean the ones who cheerleaded for the winners of the FIFA World Cup?" Pan blurted out obvious a Soccer fan.

"Yes." Miss Paine exclaimed.

"Wow!" Pan exclaimed.

"It's not that great," Mac muttered.

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you two before tomorrow is that you Mac is the Captain and Head cheerleader of our team and you Pan is the co-captain." Miss Paine announced.

'Me? Co-captain? Cool' Pan thought to herself.

"I can't be Captain," Mac stated. More of a strong firm demand rather then a whin.

"Why not?" Miss Paine asked.

"Because I just can't!" Mac turned around and ran out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N* Ok um, that was crap. Exams are on so I'm slow at updating. Sorry ppl. I know Mac is flawless and seems irritatingly perfect but the flaws come in the next chapter. I hope. Also I had to add the World Cup in there some where. I seemed so right.

World Cup Rules!!!!!

Soccer Rules!!!!!!

DBZ Rules!!!!!!!!

Love DarkPrincess


End file.
